


Take a Load Off

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Finally retired, Gladio was thrilled to be able to spend quality time with his husband, but Ignis has had trouble adjusting to this leisure lifestyle.





	Take a Load Off

**Author's Note:**

> For Gladio Fluff Week, day 5, growing old. I had an ot4 idea planned for the week, but I doubt I'll find the time to finish it. *sigh* I've actually been busy and social lately

Gladio sighed contentedly at the feel of the solid body in his grasp when he awoke. Even retired as he was, it was still a rare day Ignis out-slept the sun (which could be seen seeping in through the closed blinds across the room). Gladio tugged the sleeping man closer and laid a kiss to his shoulder blade. His husband made a small noise and stretched out his muscles before truly waking. 

Gladio grinned at him. “Morning, gorgeous.”

He meant it. Even though they were old geezers by now and Ignis’ hair was more grey than dirty blonde, he looked none the less attractive. His eyes were still a striking emerald that could strike as much fear as they could arousal, and his body was still all lean muscle. Even most of his flexibility remained—which never failed to take Gladio’s breath away given most their age were labored with canes or wheelchairs (thank you Crownsguard training regimens).

Ignis returned a tired smile, never fully alert until drinking his morning cup of Ebony. “What time is it?”

“Nine.”

Ignis made to get up but Gladio held him still. “No, you don’t. Breakfast can wait a few more minutes.”

Ignis sighed but relaxed back against him regardless. “Oh, fine.”

Gladio smiled, content just snuggling there for as long as he could manage. Someone had to be here to reign Ignis in now that no one was asking anything of him--not even Gladio—for the first time in his life. Their adopted son moved out years ago, well on his way now to starting his own family, and it has been over a year since Noctis’ son took over the throne relieving their old friend as while as themselves from duty. Gladio was thrilled to finally be able to spend quality time with his husband, but Ignis has had trouble adjusting to this leisure lifestyle, never having been prone to relaxing, always worrying about what needed to be done and thinking about what he could do for someone else. Now that he was stuck mostly at home with Gladio, he found himself mildly obsessed with household chores and taking care of Gladio much the same way he used to with Noctis. 

Ignis was a creature of habit and Gladio wouldn’t ever change that. Still, he wished he would take a load off every once in a while. 

He brushed his toes over Ignis’ leg. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

Ignis hummed in agreement. “It is nice for a change, yes.” But only a second later, he said, “Though, I really should get breakfast started. There is laundry to get done and those dishes from last night.”

Gladio moved his leg further over his. “Come on, just forget all that. Just for today, alright?”

Ignis brought his hand to his chin in thought. “Have I somehow forgotten some occasion? I know it is nto our anniversary.”

Gladio chuckled right into the blonde’s hair. “Does it have to be for you to relax?”

“I supposed not.” 

Ignis turned himself around to face him and gave him a slow, lazy kiss. Gladio wasn’t young and driven for morning sex like he used to be, but this was still nice and sent pleasant tingles running through him. He held Ignis close by the hair while his other hand ran down his back to cup the swell of his ass. Ignis’ legs tangled with his and pushed back into the hand on his rear. 

He sighed when they broke apart and ran a finger over Gladio’s morning stubble. “How about you clean up and I’ll get that breakfast started.” Gladio opened his mouth to protest, but Ignis placed his finger to his lips. “No laundry or dishes, promise. Just cooking.”

“You know, I don’t mind cooking.”

Ignis just shook his head. “As I have said a million times, I take great pleasure in cooking. Besides, I enjoy taking care of you. It keeps me busy, and I fear I never properly developed how to spend so much amble free time.” 

Gladio frowned and placed a kiss at his temple. “That is a shame, but perhaps we can remedy that. You enjoy reading, right? Try reading something other than strategy and history books. Try an adventure or romance. Might not be able to put it down.”

“That sounds like a fine idea. Perhaps while I am at it, I will give water painting a try.”

Gladio waggled his eyebrow. “Want to paint me like one of your Altissia girls?”

Ignis huffed a laugh. “I would never paint you as cheap as that. You are worth a richer, more powerful tone.”

“Ah.” He rolled onto his back, pulling Ignis on top of him in the process. “I like it when you stroke my ego.”

Ignis’ smirk was devilish enough to make Gladio reconsider attempting morning sex. “I know.” He pushed himself up. “But that will not fill our empty stomachs.”

Gladio smirked back at him. “I think I know how to keep you occupied and filled.”

“Do you?” Ignis asked, raising an impeccable eyebrow. 

Gladio sat up to nose at his ear. “How about we come back to bed after breakfast?”

Ignis pushed his face against his. “It is a tempting offer. Let us eat and see what happens, shall we?” He left the room, eyes shining in that striking way Gladio loved. 

Gladio plopped back against the pillows. This was the life. The ease and safety of it. No more late nights and early mornings, no more careless, rebellious Noctis to watch after, no more running head-first into danger. It did his heart good knowing Ignis would always be there when he went to bed as well as when he woke up the next morning. Part of him did miss being out in the action, missed the thrill and excitement of it all, but the larger part of him was happy being able to just do whatever the hell he wanted. If he wanted to steal Iggy away for some days-long vacation he could. Not that either of them were really up for that at their age, but the point was he  _ could _ . And if he wanted to have sex with his husband right after breakfast, he could, without having to worry about missing some appointment either.

Stroking a hand over his bare chest, he decided he better actually go clean himself up if he was going to try to get lucky.


End file.
